codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion II — Transgression
is a 2018 anime movie animated by Sunrise. It is a compilation of episodes from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, specifically covering the events from Episode 18 of Season 1 to Episode 16 of R2. Plot Production Release Gallery See Also *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Original) Changes From The Original *Instead of being chosen as a knight by Euphemia during the opening of the Clovis Memorial Museum, Suzaku is knighted by Euphemia as recognition for his accomplishments. *Instead of using the Gawain to bombard Zero during the Battle of Shikine Island, Schneizel has Anya use the Mordred to carry out the bombardment instead. **Anya is stated to be present because she was sent by Charles zi Britannia to guard the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island. *Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, and Euphemia do not get stranded on Kamine Island, and the Battle of Kaminejima Island does not take place. The Gawain is instead stolen by the Indian military district from the Geass ruins in Tanzania. **Suzaku learns of Kallen's identity as a Black Knight during the Battle of Shikine Island instead of encountering her on Kamine Island. It is unclear how he learns that she is actually half-Japanese. **Instead of encountering Lelouch on Kamine Island, Euphemia first learns that Lelouch and Nunnally are alive after bumping into Nunnally at the Ashford Academy school festival. Her suspicion that Lelouch is actually Zero also isn't confirmed until they meet in the Special Administrative Zone. *The Battle for Kyushu takes place off-screen. *Nina's obsession with Euphemia is implied to have begun from when she received an award from the princess, since the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident (where Nina met Euphemia in the show) was omitted from the previous film. *Ohgi and Villetta do not attend the Ashford Academy school festival. *Li Xingke is introduced in a scene during the Black Rebellion, where he informs the Black Knights that if they manage to occupy the government bureau the Chinese Federation will send support. *Instead of attempting to detonate her prototype F.L.E.I.J.A. during the Black Rebellion, Nina is shown lamenting how she lacks the necessary amount of Sakuradite to make it work. *Lelouch and C.C. do not encounter the Siegfried until they arrive at Kamine Island. *Instead of being freed by Cecile and the student council members from the trap at Ashford Academy, it is implied that Suzaku is freed by V.V.. **Suzaku is also told about Zero's destination of Kamine Island by V.V., instead of learning it from Cornelia. *Various scenes detailing the events between R1 and R2 are added. **Nunnally is shown meeting her father again on the Sword of Akasha. **The Black Knights are shown fleeing in the aftermath of the Black Rebellion. **C.C. is shown drifting to the surface after defeating Jeremiah. **There is an announcement of Nunnally being discovered alive. **Suzaku is shown meeting the rest of the Knight of Rounds. **Nina is picked up by Kanon to work for Schneizel following Lloyd's recommendation. **Rolo and Villetta are assigned by Bismarck Waldstein and Suzaku to monitor Lelouch and ensure his memories don't return. Rolo's previous name is revealed to be Nebros. *The Battle of Babel Tower and how Lelouch regains his memory are not shown. *Instead of announcing the re-establishment of the United States of Japan in his revival speech, Zero states that he will continue to implement justice. *A scene where Suzaku and Bismarck discuss the return of Zero is added. *It is not shown how Lelouch manages to take over the OSI and win over Rolo. *The Black Knights' Rescue Operation, the Battle over the Pacific, the Second Battle of Port Yokosuka, and the re-establishment of the Special Administrative Zone are all omitted. **There is mention that Zero flees to the Chinese Federation soon after announcing his return, so it's likely these events never happen. *Nunnally attempts to contact Lelouch after she is named viceroy of Area 11, but is stopped by Alicia Lohmeyer, who states that Lelouch is suffering from memory loss. *Suzaku does not return to Ashford Academy following Zero's return. Instead he remains in the EU while Gino and Anya enroll in Ashford. *The events leading to the fall of the Chinese Federation take place off-screen. Suzaku does not participate as he is still in the EU. *Milly's graduation event takes place off-screen. *Jeremiah confronts Shirley after canceling the Geass placed upon her and warns her not to dig too deeply into Lelouch. He then goes to join Lelouch. *Suzaku is shown to be suspicious of Charles and V.V.'s true motives for wiping Lelouch's memories and allowing him to continue as a student. *Suzaku discovers that Lelouch's memories have returned when Sayoko (who is impersonating Lelouch) fails to recognize their secret language. *Lelouch gives Rolo his locket while en route to attack the Geass Order, instead of while his memories were altered. *C.C.'s past is not shown during the confrontation in C's World. Category:Movies